Fairies and the Sakura Angel
by Kimiko Sakura
Summary: When a strange girl suddenly appears in Magnolia and in front of Fairy Tail's doors, everything begins to change and meetings that were not to happen become reality. (. not sure about summaries...and there will be ships )
1. Character Info

**Disclaimer :I just own my OC Kimiko Sakura and other original characters. I do not own Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters.**

**Note: Takes place after the Grand Magic Games and before the Tartarus Arc.**

* * *

**Information of Character**

Name (last, first): Sakura,Kimiko

Nickname:Kimi-chan, Sakura, Sakura-chan, Ki-chan, Saku-chan, estc~

Age:13

Birthday (if known):Unknown

Gender:Female

Species:Appears Human but isn't

Sexual Orientation:Unknown too, but assumed as Straight

**About Him/Her**

Personality:Kimiko Sakura herself is an optimistic and happy person, who may seem shy and get's embarrassed easily, but in truth she is a loving, caring, kind person who is very clumsy-tripping,bumping into things, and has misfortune combos every now and then (maybe just unlucky..yet lucky at the same time..) but still tries to help everyone with their problems and make them happy. She however when feeling down/ feeling negative emotions or having a problem decides not to tell others and keep it to herself, as not to cause worry or bother others- while she in turn is a over cautious person who constantly worries about others safety and emotions, though she doesn't show it. She dislikes violence but will step in a fight to help someone at her own expense. Her ultimate wish is for everyone to be happy, and if not everyone then at least the people she meets and her friends to be happy. When she's alone you will see her staring at the night sky on top of or under a tree with an unreadable expression. Also when not speaking with anyone or not having anything to talk with anyone about she is very quiet through her semi childish nature and openness.

Good Habits:Energetic,happy, automatically cheers people up, can sense emotions. Loves to see people smiling and having fun.

Bad Habits:burns food, too clumsy for her own good, prone to sickness,physically weak, thinks most of the time but sometimes rushes in to save someone,oversleeps.

Strengths in battle:Powerful magic, agile,can take and dodge magical attacks. Immunity to attacks that are made of the elements light and dark. Thinks of the possibilities and gives to learn new magic. Can survive after lethal attacks.

Weaknesses in battle: Weak to physical attacks, when she is angry she cannot control her magic, easy to pick up or pin because of how weak she is physically. Worries more of others than herself getting her into bad situations.

Likes: Cats, Sweets, Nice people, Sleeping, Fairy Tail, Animals.

Dislikes:People who are mean and like to hurt others, Scary movies and places, Being woken up, Bitter food, Fighting.

Hobbies:Singing, Drawing, Baking

Dreams: To make everyone smile and be happy or at least her friends and the people she meets. To become a strong mage that can protect the people she loves.

Life Story: No one knows where she came from or what her past is. Will be revealed later. May be dark.

**Fairy Tail Information**

Type of magic (caster/holder): Caster

If caster: Light magic(Seraphic Light),Darkness/void magic.(Infinite Void)(rare), Later Starlight Sakura magic

Dragon Slayer (if yes, what element):N/A

Dragon that raised OC:N/A

If no, other (ie: god slayer, molder, memory make, etc..): Sakura Magic, Sakura Make(original magic, i claim it),Transformation magic, Elemental magic.(learns later), Space/Time/Universal Magic (she doesn't know she has this and is used in dire situations, though learns about it later)

If holder (what type Ie: keys, ring magic, guns magic, etc..): Tele-ring-Allows her to teleport and bring a certain amount of people with her.

**Guild Affiliations**

Member of a guild:Yes

If so, which one:Joins Fairy Tail

Guild mark location: light pink , Left shoulder.

Guild Rank (S-class, master, normal):Normal though can be S-class.

Favorite type of missions:Ones that help people and make them smile, ones with food, ones that doesn't involve much fighting.

Team name (if OC is part of a team): No team, though sometimes tags along with Team Natsu.

**Family and Friends**

Parents:Unknown

Best Friends:

Friends:Everyone she likes.

Rivals:None yet.

Crush: Natsu and Rouge.

Relatives:None

**Looks and Appearance**

Body Type/Looks: Skinnier than most, with long legs and arms, and a chest that is considered small.

Height:5'3

Weight:95 pounds

Blood Type:Unknown

Hair Style:Light pink hair tied in two pigtails above her ears and end at her thighs. She has bangs and hair at the end that frames her cheeks at the sides.

Outfits: (None at the moment)

Accessories/Jewelry:Two sky blue string ribbons in her hair which are actually limiters.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A pink-red heart with white wings on her right shoulder.

Appearance (picture or not):

**Extra**

Theme song/quote:

Favorite Season:Spring

Favorite Time of Day:Night

Favorite Holiday:Valentines Day

Favorite Color:Any bright colors and pastel colors.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in a New World

**Prologue**

A bright twinkling beam of light slowly extended form the sky until it met with the ground, and everything seemed to have stopped as if the beam has frozen time itself. The silhouette of a young girl could be seen from within the bright light,though none could see. As the unidentified girl landed gently on the ground time resumed it's flow, though in a different course.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

I feel as though I am standing on ground when i'm positive I was just laying down on my bed a few seconds ago. My head feels fuzzy and I seem to be a bit lighter? I slowly open my eyelids to take a peek at my surroundings when I open my eyes wider the instant I peek, surprised at where I am. I feel my heart beat speed up as I look around me at this place. _'How did I get here-wait where am I?!'_ I wondered as my eyes continue to survey everything. Just then I noticed something_ 'E-E...Everything is..animated..?'..'Ah! so am I!'_. I look at my hands to see that they were a light peach color, that was bright from the animation effects, and fair skin. I blink as i slowly reach for my hair and i touch it._ 'It's longer than usual..and it's soft..'_. I quickly look around for a mirror , and I almost jumped back in surprise when I saw my reflection. I have light sky blue eyes and long light pink hair..in pigtails that reach my thighs..and light blue ribbons?

After a few minutes I feel calmer and I take another look around. _'I have never been here before..yet it seems familiar..like a anime I have watched on television before..'_. I begin to walk through the roads watching as the people around me talk and walk into stores. _'Those clothes seem very familiar too..i'm sure I have never been here before..so why..'_ I suddenly smell the scent of the sea-something I don't smell very often._ 'Just where did I end up...'_ I think to myself as I run towards the scent as it becomes stronger and stronger. I run through some houses until I stop when the suns rays hit me. I look out amazed to see the sea and some sort of pier..though it still seems so familiar. _'Wait- the docks..those boats...the white houses with orange roofs...-I have to make sure!'_. A run to the person nearest to me and ask "Um...can you tell me where I am?" hesitantly. The guy I spoke to was dressed as a captain with dark blue eyes and silver hair. "Your in Hargeon Town, where else." he explains and I stare at him as he walks away. _'It's coming back to me...no way..if this is Hargeon Town then I must be in Magnolia...'_ I pinch myself to make sure that this is not a dream, and sure enough I rub my arm to soothe the stinging pain that greeted me. _'and if this is Magnolia...then...no way..am i in..'._ My eyes widen as I remember the show I had seen...

**"Fairy Tail!?"**


	3. Chapter 2 : Well Why Not?

**"Fairy Tail!?"**

I realize that I just suddenly screamed that out loud receiving strange looks and stares from civilians, and I could feel my face heating up from what I just did. _'Blushing? I never did that before...well this is anime..'_ I think as I laugh nervously with a anime sweatdrop and run to a park. I stop running when I see a bench and walk over to it and sit down. I catch my breath and sigh _'I can't say anime anymore..i'm in one! Anime is now my life now..'_. I smile while thinking about how i'm an anime character in one of my favorite shows.

**Suddenly Kimiko's eyes grow wide as she realizes something.**

_'Wait-i'm an anime character now...what do i do now? My family is probably wondering where I went..ahh what to do?!'_ I freak out as I remember that I just disappeared from my room. I try to calm down as I think about the bright side of what has just happened to me_. 'L-Let's see...well i'm finally an anime character..and my main OC at that..and i'm in my favorite anime world~ The first thing I would do would be..'_. I think about what the first thing to do when you are suddenly in Magnolia and on Earthland...then it hit me. Well why not? "I should go to Fairy Tail!~" I exclaim out loud receiving more looks from people. I feel my face heat up again as I stare at the ground _'Ahh..how embarrassing can I be..I must become my character since I am her now, it should be easy, I have taken on the character's role on fantasy role play sites plenty of time so i should be able to do it now!'_ with a look of determination I take a deep breath and close my eyes. _'All I have to do is become my character..'_. I open my eyes and smile, walking in the direction of the center of Magnolia Town where the Fairy Tail building resides.

As I walk I notice various shops and buildings that sell food and magical items. I also recognize mages walking around using their magic. A fire magic user with orange hair and eyes...a girl with silver hair and blue eyes who seems to be teleportation mage helping with bringing heavy creates into a shop...I can't help but feel excited seeing all these mages and being in this new world. _'I can't wait to meet Fairy Tail~'_ I repeat in my head while I practically skip towards the guild building.

**-Time Skip: 20 minutes-**

**Kimiko stands in front of the Fairy Tail guild building panting and trying to catch her breath.**

_'It took much longer than I thought,I..I think I should train. to become more fit, I can't run on jobs like this!'_ I stop panting and look up to be greeted by the large building where the Fairy Tail guild resides._' I'm finally here..in front of Fairy Tail's doors...'_. I look at the large wooden double doors... the only thing in my way from being inside Fairy Tail. I scan my eyes up from the doors to look at the entire building, my eyes sparkling in amazement and admiration. 'No matter how many times I have seen in on my laptop, seeing it right in front of me is breathtaking!'. I reach my hand out to open the doors when I instantly remember that there are Fairy Tail mages inside the guild of course...and Team Natsu might be inside there as well.. and I retract my hand . I gulp feeling nervous about entering the same place where the mages I look up to are currently within. I take a deep breath and hesitantly open the door a little just to see what going on inside, and sweatdrop at the sight before me.

Natsu and Gray are calling each other names then start fighting as usual, Erza is eating a slice of strawberry cake, Lucy is talking with Levy and Wendy, Happy is chasing Carla with a fish, Cana is drinking...the 'normal' Fairy Tail behavior. I watch as Erza finishes her cake, and goes to stop Natsu and Gray's fight when she is accidentally punched by the two...and they back away as Erza comes after them with her sword..and all of a sudden the entire guild is in a brawl. _'How quickly that escalated...'_ I smile and giggle at the same sight I usually see on my computer screen "Typical Fairy Tail.." when suddenly the fight stopped. I wonder why the guild suddenly became quiet and stopped fighting and I see that everyone is staring at me. "Who is that, a newcomer?" "I've never seem her around before" . Feeling my shyness return I freeze and hide behind the door only my face and hair could be seen. _'Oh no..i'm so nervous..what should I do..?'_.


	4. Updates And Time

Sorry about not updating in a LONG time, school is just really time consuming... and homework. But I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the month, and from that i'll try to get in a chapter whenever I can. ;. Sorry about not updating!

T.T I have no inspiration for writing although I do have the plot for the next chapter ready, i might be able to update this weekend.

*Stares at the tests that are going to be held next week, and replaces it with Fairy Tail and manga*

^^ Thank you KaityTakeda for your reviews and understanding~

I'm thinking about sending other OC's to Sabertooth because I have an idea, but I should continue this one ..


End file.
